


The Scenic Route

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Road Trips, Sex in the Impala, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their sweet morning on their last day of vacation, Dean makes one more quick excursion to surprise Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scenic Route

“Where are we headed? I thought we were going to head east.” Cas looked at the road signs then back at the map in his hands.

“Well you fell asleep on the way through last Sunday and didn’t wake up until we got to the cabin, so you missed something I know you wouldn’t want to miss. So, we’re headed south.” He looked over at Cas, his brow furrowed with confusion. “If you don’t mind a slight detour from the boring drive home, that is.”

“I don’t mind. I trust you,” Cas said, folding his map closed and tucking it into the glove compartment.

“Good,” Dean said, a smile exploding across his face. He took Cas’s hand and squeezed. If he learned anything about Cas the past week of adventuring in Yellowstone, it was that natural beauty astounded him. Witnessing the beauty of anything from geysers to a damn family of ducks on the lake made him smile broad as day and honest as a saint, a sight that Dean wished he could see every day of their lives together. Any chance he could get to put that happiness on Cas’s face, he was going to do it. His excitement building to see Cas’s reaction to his surprise was the only thing that got him out of their bed in the cabin that morning.

They didn’t have to drive far. When they emerged from the quiet road surrounded by forest, Cas’s eyes lit up like a kid watching fireworks. The Grand Tetons rose up out of the earth and rose toward the sky, blue-grey and capped with white. The view seemed unreal, too beautiful to be something right in front of them. It looked like a landscape painting come to life.

“It’s amazing,” Cas whispered. His face was leaned down, staring at the mountains out of his window, trying to see it as a bigger picture than the Impala would let him.

Dean’s cheeks hurt from smiling. He found a place to pull over to let Cas get out before he jumped out of the car on his own. Cas was out before Dean turned the engine off, just taking in the view in the freedom of the crisp air, no car roof impeding his vision.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” he mused, his eyes reflecting back a blue that matched the sky. He looked to Dean who had met him on the passenger side of the car, leaning back against Baby, watching Cas. “Isn’t it just….” He trailed off, unable to find a suitable word for the emotion he was feeling. “This is the most beautiful…I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Dean crossed his arms, pleased Cas liked it as much as he thought he would. “It’s pretty awesome. They have bison and moose through here too. The lakes are gorgeous. I wish we had another week to just stay here.” 

Cas got caught up in the rugged lines where the mountains seemed to meet the sky. “Don’t tempt me to call your work and tell them you were mauled by a bear, or attacked by a moose.”

“Well I’m sure Sam wouldn’t mind vouching, and you could always apologize for the misunderstanding when we get back,” he teased.

 “Thank you for stopping, Dean. I’ll never forget it.” Cas stepped back to lean against Baby next to Dean, mimicking his stance. He stared at the sky, moving his eyes down to the tree lines before cutting back to Dean. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Dean laughed. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Not a bit,” Cas said, moving his hand and face to Dean, holding his jaw and planting a kiss on his lips, smiling as he looked at Dean. “You’re such a good man, and I’m thankful to have you.”

“Shut up,” Dean moaned, drawing his words out as the tops of his cheeks turned pink. He playfully put his hand on Cas’s face and pushed him away. “I’m just happy you’re happy.”

“Where are we headed now? Home?” Cas asked, his smile fading at the thought of their time away from reality ending.

“We can hang out here for a while if you want. I don’t mind driving through the night or stopping off somewhere and finishing the last stretch in the morning. I don’t have to be in until eleven.”

“Oh,” he started, “I don’t want you to be too exhausted. We should head back. We had a really great week.”

“You sure?” Dean didn’t like the disappointment in Cas’s voice.

“Absolutely. Just seeing this,” he said, looking back at the mountains again in awe, “was the best thing.” He leaned his side against the car, facing Dean, determined to make him understand how truly grateful he was for just the thought of making the side trip for him. “Thank you. Really, Dean. For everything. This trip was so wonderful. I can’t tell you how much it meant to me. Nothing could have topped this.”

Dean looked smug and shifted his weight against the car, looking back at Cas. “Maybe I can make it even better.”

“Impossible,” Cas said, missing his meaning. Dean double blinked and stared at Cas, waiting for him to get the message. Finally his eyes got a little wider and he smiled. “Oh. _Oh._ How so?”

Dean looked around. “Well, it’s not exactly busy around here on this back road with gorgeous views. Whatdya say you and me….” He trailed off, nodding his head toward the car.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas said, almost scolding. “You can’t be serious. What if someone comes by?”

“Who’s gonna come by?” He paused and thought for a moment. “Okay maybe that’s part of the fun of it. But Cas,” he reached out and put his hand on Cas’s hip, pulling him close, “we never finished what we started this morning.”

Cas felt Dean through his jeans. He took a deep breath in, thinking about earlier. The two of them had been lying in bed, sleepily skimming their hands over each other’s bodies, Dean’s fingers running down his spine and over his hipbones, just being together. Cas didn’t realize how lost he was in his little reverie, coming out of it as he ran his hands around the inside of his jacket, his hands pressing against Dean’s lower back and pulling him closer. Dean smiled, knowing Cas was considering his proposition. Cas’s face moved close to Dean’s and he whispered “ _Get in the backseat_.”

 

 

Light poured into the Impala, not quite the scenario Dean had faced in the times he wound up back there in the past. There was no shadow, no dark to hide them. He could see the mountains clearly over Cas’s shoulders, but they didn’t hold his attention. Cas’s lips on his stomach were the more pressing matter. The mountains painted against the sky paled in comparison to this. He had a way of letting his breath warm Dean’s skin before he kissed it, taking his time, cherishing each touch of his lips to Dean’s body as if he was a lover reluctant to say goodbye. He lingered, which drove Dean absolutely mad. Dean waited impatiently for Cas to work his way up, desperate to kiss him, his cock throbbing from the teasing touches.

Finally having enough, he pulled Cas up to his face, kissing him fully, licking his mouth open. He moaned, happy to stop the trail of torture Cas was dragging him down. He expertly pulled off Cas’s belt and then his own, sliding his jeans off as Cas sat up to help him get out of them quicker. He moved back over a smiling Dean, tracing his lips with his finger.

“You have the most perfect lips,” he observed.

“Come here and shut up.” Dean took Cas in his hand, stroking him in a gentle rhythm while enjoying the make out session in the back of the Impala, going at it like a couple of high school kids.

Cas’s breath got heavier and he took his cock from Dean, opening the lubricated condom he’d snagged from the glove box and rolling it on, taking every precaution to not make a mess out of Baby.  Dean felt Cas push in slow. His eyes rolled back as Cas filled him, lashes fluttering. Cas leaned over him, putting his arm next to Dean’s head, playing with his hair as he started rolling his hips.

“God, I love you,” he said.

“I know,” Dean replied, his rough hand running behind Cas’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He moaned into Cas’s mouth, feeling his muscles relax around Cas, begging for more. Cas's rhythmic movements bordered on artistry. Dean began stroking himself, the skin on his head tight and nearly purple from strain. He looked into Cas’s eyes, noting how relaxed and happy he looked. “Next time I make fun of you for doing that yoga crap, hit me.”

Cas slowed and went deep into Dean, rolling his lower back. “Why hit you when I can do this?” he asked. Dean’s eyes fluttered again. “I love making you do that,” Cas said with a laugh in his voice.

“Do what? Don’t make fun of me. Shut up.” Dean said, his breath getting labored. Cas looked down and watched Dean’s hand fondling his thick cock, precome beading on the tip. He moved faster, three strokes for every one Cas made into him. Sweat dotted Dean’s brow, his voice rasping low and quiet through clenched teeth with every thrust he received. “ _Fuck, fuck, ohhh fuck_.”

Cas came, Dean’s exclamations driving him over the edge. Dean felt Cas’s cock engorge and relax as he climaxed. He cupped his own cock as he spilled out, gasping for breath at the end.

 

Cas sat on the ground leaning against the wheel of the Impala, looking out at the horizon where it rose to picturesque peaks. He played with a small stone in his hand, knowing they had to go now. Back to the real world and away from this beautiful place.

“They truly are grand, aren’t they?” he said to Dean when he walked up behind the car.

Dean put his hand out to Cas. “They really are,” he agreed. Cas took his hand and Dean pulled him up. “But they’ve got nothing on you.”


End file.
